This invention relates to automated printing machines; and more particularly, to dry offset printing machines. As the demand for wine has increased, so has the demand for natural cork stoppers. To reduce demand for natural cork stoppers, containers other than bottles requiring cork stoppers, such as collapsible bags in boxes and bottles with screw cap lids, have been used. However, the buying public typically perceives collapsible bags stored in boxes with exposed spigots and screw cap bottles as indicators of inferior quality wine. To meet the demand for cork stoppers, synthetic cork stoppers have been developed. These synthetic cork stoppers are made from polymeric materials that have been extruded, or molded during a molding process. These synthetic corks have characteristics similar to their natural counterparts.
In the wine industry, corks are frequently printed with words and other indicia identifying the vineyard where the wine was produced or where the wine is bottled. Printing of natural cork stoppers is typically done using a rotary letter press or rotary letter flex printing system which utilizes a reverse reading hard or soft printing plate which has ink placed on the raised surface. The raised surface of the plate then makes contact with the natural cork, thus transferring the appropriate image. This printing process is typically limited to single color printing.
Printing machines used for printing indicia on natural cork stoppers have been found to be ineffective when used with synthetic cork stoppers. The synthetic stoppers are not as absorbent as natural cork and the printing on such corks, regardless of transfer method, require a forced drying of the printed ink. Additionally, the synthetic corks have a lower coefficient of friction at their surface and require a surface treatment, which oxidizes the surface allowing the printing ink to “flow out” when applied to the surface.
Therefore it would be advantageous to have a printing machine capable of imprinting synthetic cork stoppers with forced surface pretreatment and forced ink drying. It would also be advantageous to have a printing machine capable of printing synthetic cork stoppers that more securely holds the synthetic stoppers to reduce the likelihood of machine jams. It would also be advantageous to have a printing machine capable of printing synthetic cork stoppers which is more compact than previously known synthetic cork printing machines.